Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Crusader Rabbit
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have a trip to Texas and meet a little rabbit, Crusader Rabbit and his partner, Rags the Tiger. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Rocky and his sidekick Bullwinkle came to rescue Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky from Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. After they save Becky, Rocky and Bullwinkle return her to her uncle and Captain Peter Peachfuzz thank Rocky and Bullwinkle for rescue her. After Captain Peachfuzz and Becky returned home, Boris and Natasha's long lost rival, Agent Harve Moose and Agent Toots Squirrel have came to see Boris and Natasha, Rocky and Bullwinkle told them what has Toots and Harve done to them, Natasha told them that they were their next door neighbors, and they keep following them and Toots also said to Natasha that she and Harve have always done 50/50 of their married life and she wanted her and Boris to do something as they dose. Later Toots and Harve told Boris and Natasha that they are taking their evil license away from them so they can get along with Rocky and Bullwinkle, but Rocky told them they were trying to kill him and Bullwinkle and working for Fearless Leader, Toots told him that they can't anymore because she and Harve are going to take their place. Boris told them that is not fair and he demanded Toots and Harve to give his and Natasha's evil license back, but Toots and Harve can't so they decided to use the giant canons to throw Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha to Texas, where they get along and they said to them "You're Fired!" And begin to blast Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha to Texas. Meanwhile in Texas, there was a brave little rabbit, Crusader Rabbit and his best pal, Rags the Tiger and were practicing as knight to fight bad guys. They see their arch-enemy Dudley Nightshade who have planned to harm Crusader and Rags, then suddenly they see something that falling from the sky, it was Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha and they landed to Texas because Toots and Harve blasted them there and they fall on Mr. Nightshade. Rocky and Bullwinkle tolds Mr. Nightshade that he was trying to harm Crusader and Rags, but Rocky told him that it is not very nice to harm a rabbit and a tiger, so Bullwinkle uses his antlers to ran over Nightshade and he did. Crusader and Rags thank Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha for saving them, they understand that the moose has defeat Dudley Nightshade but Rocky told them that their friend, Dudley Do-Right is a good guy in Canada, and their rival, Dudley Nightshade is a bad guy in Texas, Bullwinkle said Crusader and Rags that he, Rocky, Boris and Natasha came from Minnesota after there two mean people have stolen Boris and Natasha's evil license. Crusader and Rags told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha that they lived with them until they will get their hands on Toots and Harve and they agreed with it, so they and the four others to get to Crusader and Rags house and grab some dinner with them in the dining room and Crusader and Rags explains Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha about their adventures Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film